Fate
by Akuma Kitsune
Summary: A broken promise broke Kurama's heart. Literally. A sad story Kurama tells about how he died-and why. HxK. R&R Please. Rated to be safe.


Fate

WARNING: HxK pairing.

DISCLAIMER: Kurama, Hiei, and anyone else of the YYH cast are solely copyrighted to their rightful creator, Yoshihiro Togashi. I don't now own them. If I did, there would be some serious changes....mwahahahahaha....

CODES: Between the lines are Kurama's narrating. Everything else is the story itself.

* * *

Fate. Destiny is fate, and fate can never be changed.

Hey. You may know me as Kurama, or Shuichi, even Youko. At any rate, this is a story told by myself, in Spirit World. You see, 10 years ago, Hiei made a promise. That he wouldn't lose the fight. And I died because he broke that promise.

* * *

A nurse grabbed a clipboard that was on the end of Kurama's bed. She nodded solemnly, walking out of the room, taking the clipboard with her.

Outside, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei waited impatiently when the nurse walked out. They, at the very same time, turned and looked at her with still eyes, waiting. She looked down.

"I'm sorry, but he's only going downhill from here. There's nothing we can do."

Yusuke got up and snatched the clipboard from her and broke it in half by slamming his knee through it. "DAMMIT." He turned around, and began to walk away, out of the hallway, out of the hospital. But not after punching the wall and making a thoroughly huge indent in it.

Kuwabara could only look at the floor. "Strong men don't cry..." Tears welled up in his eyes. "...but in this case..." His wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "...anything for Kurama."

The nurse just looked down, clenched fist on her chest. "I'm sorry..." She looked up, noticing not only Yusuke was missing, but so was Hiei. "Where did...?"

* * *

Well, Hiei didn't storm off right then and there, but he did enter my room. That's the beginning of end.

* * *

Hiei held Kurama's hand tight, no matter that his pride told him otherwise. "Don't die."

Kurama was in a deep sleep, under heavy anesthetics. The others wanted him to have a slow, painless death. Kurama didn't seem to mind.

_Clink. Clink._ Two black tear gems hit the floor. Hiei.

"Hell with it." Hiei hugged Kurama's head gently, careful not to wake him.

"Don't be afraid..." _Clink. Clink. _Two more rolled on the floor. "...don't be afraid to...to go if you have to..." More and more tear gems hit the floor.

"Don't...don't lose..." Kurama mumbled, still sleeping. Hiei blinked. Then he knew.

"I won't Kurama, I promise."

* * *

If he had only kept that promise.

* * *

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to the Makai!" The crowd cheered as the Koto made the opening of the new Dark Tournament. "It's complete youkai jigoku nowadays, and it's the VERY first year this tournament is being held here, in our very own backyards!" The crowd cheered again.

Yusuke sat in the stands, with everyone crowding away from him. "And isn't it even a more dazzling night, because Yusuke Urameshi is here to share the bloodlust!" Koto said, desire taken over her voice. The spotlights turned to Yusuke, who didn't move. Eventually, they moved back to the stadium's enlarged concrete fighting area. "This year, the rules are a little different." Koto continued. "It's all men for themselves, no teams to pull their weight. Simple one on one fights." The crowd booed. "Don't worry guys, there will be obstacles when we will them." Koto pulled out a remote. "For example..." She pressed a red button and lasers shot everywhere on the area, not making an indent or anything. "These may look harmless but they're instant K-O shockers. If you so much as touch it with your finger, you die." The crowd cheered. Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"Hard to dodge them, unless you're incredibly fast." Koto smiled. "Speaking of speed, it's time to introduce our fighters! First off, the little one who packs a mean punch, give it up for HIEI!!" It was a mix of cheers and boos as they spotlighted Hiei on the sidelines. Yusuke just stared at Hiei.

"Hiei: master swordsman with the gift of controlling black fire. Kai: Master of the tides. Would you both please report to the area," the intercom rung.

"I guess that's you, Hiei," Yusuke said, watching Hiei prepare in the locker room. Hiei slipped on his katana to his waist.

"Did you not hear them say my name?"

Yusuke laughed one chuckle and smiled. He held out his hand. "For Kurama!"

Hiei looked at Yusuke's hand and took it in his own. "For Kurama." He let go and walked out the door.

"Get'm, Tiger."

* * *

Well, as the fights came, they went. Hiei blasted through the tournament with ease. That made me feel a bit better; Yusuke brought the wonderful stories of Hiei's miraculous wins. It was like the promise he made was giving him more and more power. It felt like a dream.

* * *

"Yes, after the long week of crucial battles, it's the big-boy of them ALL!" The crowd cheered. "That's right, people. The final round, Hiei vs. Midori!"

* * *

But all dreams must end.

* * *

"HIEI!!!"

"Owh, that has GOT TO HURT!" Koto yelled into the microphone. "It's wonderful, the pouring crimson on the cold concrete! It's time to say goodbye, Hiei! One! Two! ..."

Yusuke got up from where he was sitting. "Hiei, get up!!"

"Three! Four!! Five!!!"

Yusuke wiped his eyes. "WHAT WILL I SAY TO KURAMA?!?!"

Hiei sat still, barely breathing. Midori was strong, perhaps too strong. She had sent her katana plunging through Hiei's chest. He coughed up a rather large amount of blood, and hit the ground, the katana skidding off to the side. The crimson puddle got only bigger and bigger.

"Six!!!! Seven!!! Eight!! Ni—huh?!"

Midori lifted Hiei from the ground, by his neck. "That's right, what will he tell Kurama?" She smirked and squeezed, breaking Hiei's neck. He was paralyzed. "No escaping fate Hiei. Destiny is fate and fate cannot be changed."

* * *

Perhaps those words she last told Hiei took a toll on him, because he just flat out gave up. He broke his promise. And I flat lined at that very moment. Because, without Hiei, I would be nothing more than a cold waste of space. Same for the rest of my friends. Never as Youko Kurama did I realize that allies were so important. Not only teammates, but also friends. And they never meant more to me until that last heartbeat we shared. Destiny is fate, and fate cannot be changed.

End.

Please review! No flamies!


End file.
